User blog:Shsdss5043/Velma Von Tussle (Hairspray 2007)
' Velma Von Tussle '(Michelle Pfeiffer) is the main antagonist of the 2007 movie adaptation of Hairspray. She is the mother of Amber Von Tussle and in 2007, is portrayed by actress Michelle Pfeiffer. She is the manager of the WYZT and makes sure that her daughter is always featured and her talent to be everytime shown, trying to make Amber, the most famous dancer of the Corny Collins Show. Velma is arrogant semi-matriarch, and extremely snobbish and vain, especially when remembers of the time she was crowned Miss Baltimore Crabs in 1930. Her performance as Miss Baltimore Crabs granted her the title and she won many crowns and prizes for the perfect and excellent performance, allowing her to display envy against the other dancers or amateurs. She is highly snobbish, and cruel with Tracy Turnblad, bullying her all the time because of her weight and size, not wanting her to participate of the Corny Collins Show and growing angry and mad because of her amazing talent and dances in the show, turning Tracy to be very famous and popular in the whole Baltimore. Velma dispises and hates Tracy and was very disgusted by the appearance and presence of Edna Turnblad,her mother, always trying to make Tracy sad and destroying her hopes to become a legend of dance in the town. Velma's strongest personality is to be cruelly and highly racist with black people and allowing just the white people to appear in her TV station. She hates completely the black people appearing in the CC Show or in the TV,as Motormouth Maybelle, Seaweed Stubbs or any other black person. Velma even seduced Wilbur Turnblad in order to make Tracy to don't be part of the CC Show anymore,but didn't realized that he just likes big women, aswomen Edna, calling him obtuse. Velma also cancels the Negro Day to help Amber to win the contest of Miss Teenager Hairspray and during the final day of dances, she switches the tallies from the tabel to finally concretize the winning of her daughter. At the beginning, she calls the police and order them to spare themselves around and outside the studio to don't allow Tracy to get in. The movie ends with the victory of Little Inez (Motormouth Maybelle's daughter) winning the title and Tracy outdancing Amber away,including sharing a kiss with Link. Completely annoyingly embarassed, Velma reveals her switching of the tallies and is spotted by Edna and Wilbur with a camera. The main sponsor of the CC Show, Harriman fires her then, turning her more embarassed, and unhappy with the result of all the show. Later, she watches unhappily the rest of the final dances, & now (on deleted scene) she's arrested for attempted abused black people, by the Baltimore PD, & kicked out of the TV station for good, now her daughter Amber is very sadly all alone by herself. c1424905af461d08ddcdb5daef33ff35.jpg velma-von-tussle-pink-dress-hairspray.jpg velma-von-tussle-blue-sequined-dress-hairspray.jpg Velma_Von_Tussle.jpg 3050947424a10129246653l.jpg vvt.png Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Racist Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Low Cut Top Category:Villain Song Category:Fur